1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holder for carrying and displaying travel-related documents and credentials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Travelers often need to have their travel related documents and identification readily accessible. The events of Sep. 11, 2001 have created a heightened duty on all travelers, business and recreational alike; to have certain documents at the ready for clearing security check points and efficiently moving through boarding areas. The requisite travel documents may include, for example, an airline-boarding pass, a bus or train pass, a passport, photo identification, baggage claim tickets, military identification, and/or any other similar travel related document. These documents must be both easily accessible for handing over to the appropriate official and readily visible for security reasons.
Some examples of existing products for keeping and maintaining travel documents are such things as handbags, briefcases, pockets contained within shirt, pants, jackets, or the like, fanny packs, travel wallets and many more standard carrying devices. However, none of these products offers easy access to the documents or makes the documents readily visible while a traveler moves from one destination to the next.